1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to animal toys, and particularly to an animal toy with a simulated hair loss condition due to treatment for cancer and a removable hairpiece.
2. Prior Art
Numerous prior art teachings are directed to releasably attachable hairpieces for dolls and simulated figurines of both humans and animals. One such disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,790 by Strongin which teaches a doll with releasably attachable hairpieces. The interconnecting structure which facilitates the interchangeable hairpieces appears to be the primary essence of this invention. Another doll head and detachable wig is disclosed by Ritchey in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,050. This patent also discloses a unique interconnecting structure between a doll head and the wig to be more realistic while using an interchangeable structure. Still another such patented arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,345 invented by Dirks showing a doll head and hairpiece which is made releasably connectable by an enlarged suction cup.
Along the lines of the present invention, Mavrikis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,369 teaches a handicapped doll with removable limbs and a wheelchair so that a handicapped person may identify with and relate to the handicapped doll on an emotionally therapeutic basis.
A play animal having a changeable and cuttable fur arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,853 invented by Bowling. The body of the toy animal, preferably in the form of a dog, has a body covered by a removable coat of long fur which can be cut and groomed then removed and replaced with another fur coat for further cutting to give a different appearance.
The present invention provides a stuffed animal toy, preferably in the form of a teddy bear, having a releasably attachable hairpiece, wig, or other head covering accessory such as a hat which is alternately attachable to a body part of the animal toy. By providing an alternate body area attachment point for the hairpiece such as preferably the paw of one front leg, a psychologically therapeutic effect is afforded to a person having been treated for cancer or whom has otherwise become at least partially balded due to illness.